UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) Terrestial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) is a 3G technology for wireless provision of multimedia services. The deployment of Evolved UTRAN (eUTRAN), also known a Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Evolved Packet Core (EPC), requires telephony services to be migrated from a traditional circuit switched (CS) system to a packet switched (PS) system, e.g. provided by Multimedia Telephony Service for IMS (MTSI). This requires the Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) to be widely deployed earlier than eUTRAN and EPC.
It would be advantageous to provide an architecture which allows the reuse of deployed CS core network infrastructure for supporting voice service when introducing eUTRAN and EPC.